


After All These Years

by Camren_Is_Real (orphan_account)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Camren_Is_Real
Summary: Camila Cabello and the new lead singer of Fifth Harmony; Lauren Jauregui. Have been avoiding each other until the girls come up with a plan.. Could it work out this time?
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys new series with multiple chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila's pov

Hi, Im Karla Camila Cabello, but i prefer to be called Camila. Im a Cuban Latina, Im now 20 years old.. And was once the lead singer in Fifth Harmony

I still contact the girls except for Lauren.. The beautiful green eyed goddess, how id kill to see them sparkle like they once did.. We use to have a connection, a fling if you could say that. Every night it would either be me getting into her bunk or vise versa 

I loved everything about her, that was until she took a dark path and changed drastically.. She began to ignore me, barriers set in the bunks and soon after i done the most stupidest thing i could of ever done and i told the manager about what me and Lauren had which then stopped, it turned out that he already knew and he thought it would be best to leave the band.. So i did, i still have my career in music but i miss being accompanied by the crazy and funny lunatics of my former band  
\---  
I was woken from my nap with a call from Dinah and i instantly picked up

"h-hello?- i grogged out.

"shit sorry if i woke you walz.." 

"dont worry about it, whats wrong anyways?"

"me and the others have managed to get Lauren to come out.. And we were kinda hoping you could meet us"

Me.. Meeting Lauren again after a year..

"i.. I'll have to think about it"


	3. Chapter 3

It took me over an hour to think about if i should go through with this or not.. My head was absolutely wrecked with this then Thunder jumped next to me and lied down.. He was the dire wolf that Lauren got me for my 18th birthday and ive kept him ever since not baring the thought of getting rid of him as he was my only company 

I texted Dinah back saying ill do it and she replied with a thumbs up then gave me a specific time 4pm which was in an hour 

I quickly jumped into the shower and picked out some clothes to wear.. I then spotted the beanie Lauren had gave to me when we went out on a "date" together, i decided to put it on and it went with my outfit i asked if it was ok to bring Thunder as he hadnt been on a walk today and DJ texted back a sure so i got him on his harness and we left the house, i walked to the park which took 30 minutes and i sat on a bench with Thunders head on my lap waiting for them to show up

Soon a car pulled up and they all got out and i stood up and Dinah practically tackled me as Normani and Ally had amused faces.. Lauren's on the other hand was just blank and soon Thunder seemed to recognise the woman who gave him an owner and began running around her

We decided to go back to my place which Lauren was a bit hesitant about but still came along.. Im surprised, we sat in my livingroom and Lauren was on the floor giving Thunder belly rubs

"isnt that the beanie?" Mani paused and i nodded taking it off and bringing it close to my chest.. I tried to keep as much of Lauren's scent on it as it was the only thing that comforted me except for Thunder

"Wheres the bathroom?" lauren spoke for once 

"im coming with you Jauregui" Ally spoke and got up and soon it was just me, mani and dinah as Thunder wondered of somewhere

"im surprised you still have that beanie" DJ spoke

"I-.. Its the only thing that comforts me except for Thunder because of how me and Lauren use to be" i spoke looking at the scrunched up beanie in my hands and i sighed just wishing i could change the past and not have fallen for her.. 

Then Mani brought me into a hug "why cant things just go back.." I mumbled and she began to stroke my hair like Lauren use to.. But it wasnt Lauren 

Soon Ally and Lauren returned

"you guys can stay here as its pretty late plus i dont mind.. Its like old times" at me saying that Lauren chocked then soon we all settled down "can i.. Talk to you in private, Lauren?" 

To that Lauren gave a silent nod and then followed me upstairs into my room

I sighed " what happened.. Why did you turn your back on me within an instant.." 

No answer.. Great just fucking great Jauregui

Then she just got up and walked to the window as i still sat on the bed "you still have the stuff i gave to you.. You still have Thunder" she spoke.. Her rasp showing

"i wasnt going to get rid of Thunder.. Hes my dog" i spoke

"and my clothes i gave to you?" 

To that.. I had no answer, i didnt want to say they were my comfort and the only way how i could properly sleep

"no talk huh?" She sighed and looked at me.. Her eyes were duer than i remembered  
"why keep my stuff Camila?" 

"i could say the same about you" i spoke "Dinah shown me your bunk full of what i left there what i didnt need" Lauren just looked down then walked out of the room.

I just layed down getting out one of Laurens tops and putting it over me then slowly falling asleep


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to smelling bacon.. Ally was definitely cooking, i yawned and decided to drag my lazy ass out of bed. I pondered down the stairs being calmer than ever

"Morning" i called out and i got mornings back except for Lauren, for who i couldnt see "Wheres Lo-Lauren" i stopped myself

"shes in the back with Thunder, why.. Still have the hots for her?" And i instantly went silent blushing.. 

"fuck you Dinah" i huffed then sat down then soon we ate breakfast and Lauren thankfully came inside but smelt like pure cigarettes.. That habit hasn't changed

"im going for a piss" she spoke then walked upstairs.. I decided it would be best to go up and talk my mind with her

I stood up and began to walk upstairs nervous as fuck.. Then i saw the bathroom door was open and i heard sobbing...

"L..Lauren?" I stammered nudging the door slightly open

"Fuck off!" She snapped and i just walked in having none of it

"ive had enough of 'fucking off' okay?" I spoke and sat on the side of the bath "why wont you open up to me Lo?" 

Silence.. I had a feeling that would be an answer "Lauren you need to open up at one point.. I mean.. We have the grammys tomorrow" with that i got up and left closing the door.. Deciding it was best to leave her and her thoughts

\---  
Later that day, we all decided to relax in the lounge but Lauren to no surprise kept going into the back every now and again

"you're still whipped hard aren't you?" Mani spoke and i wasnt afraid to admit that i was so i nodded

"how could i not.. I mean, just look at her" i replied and looked at her through the window

"i mean.. Fair" Dinah shrugged 

Then she came back in thankfully smelling of mint this time. Lauren to me.. She was always difficult to read, shes drop-dead gorgeously stunning, her eyes dont even get me started on how you can get lost in them.. Her body, curvy and not difficult to want to rip her clothes off for, and im getting carried away  
\----  
In the night i felt something press against me and weigh the bed down, was it Thunder? Or one of the girls?. I slowly turned anf saw Lauren with her face against the pillow unil i kissed her forehead which made her look at me so i gave her a soft smile

"get some rest, we have to be up early" i mentioned so she sighed and nessled her face into my neck with an arm lazily around my waist, at first it felt difficult to sleep as Lauren might as well as have been kissing my neck

\---

I woke up to still having Lauren beside me "Lauren?" And Lauren let off an agitated noise burying her face further into the crook if my neck if that was even possible, she still wasnt a morning person

I got up so she decided to "can you um.. Leave or turn around so i can change..." 

"we've already seen each other naked before Camila, whats so different now?" 

I just decided to stay silent and i began to get into my dress, i could feel Lauren's eyes burning into me "can you help zip me up" and she let out a "sure" so she moved closer and i felt her hands travel down my back then she pulled the zip up having her front pressed against me, i moved away and she decided to strip down, i wasnt going to lie.. I couldnt keep my eyes off her, then she shimmied into her dress and I pulled up the zipper for her

We headed downstairs one by one and saw the girls ready so we ate then took off but arriving in seperate vehicles 

I walked out to get a headstart and posed for the cameras and i was stopped by Chelsea "Camila can i have a moment of your time?" 

"of course" 

"so.. Your former band is here, how does that make you feel and have you had any contact with them?"

"seeing how the girls are obviously getting on, im proud of them.. Though i do miss waking up to a full house instead of an empty one, And i have contacted them but Lauren.. Not so much" 

"do you miss having comtact with Lauren, i mean when you guys were younger, you pretty much stuck by each others side"

"of course i miss having contact with Lauren.. She was the first person i ever met and plus we were kinda close as she was Cuban-American and im Cuban-Mexican, even both from Miami" 

"anyways thats all we have time for, but it was great seeing you again and i wish you the best of luck" then we hugged and i walked alone seeing out of the corner of my eye that Chelsea had now stopped the others

I got in and found my seat which was next to Fifth Harmony, totally not awkward. Once the girls came in Lauren decided to sit next to me which made the girls raise their eyebrows but none the less they sat down at the teen choice awards and soon it started 

"this category is for best female solo artists coming in hot with; Camila Cabello, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato.. And the award goes to...."  
"Camila Cabello!" And the others cheered i felt Lauren squeeze my head and smile at me.. I got up and walked down the isle and onto the stage and i was passed the mi

"I-.. Wow, i didnt think id get nominated in all fairness.. I started this 2 years ago then i left my former girlband, who i belive is here right now" and then i heard a shout from Dinah making me let of a small laugh  
"when you leave the girlband or boyband that youve been working with for 5 years, i believe.. Its a true difficulty as you have to start doing things by yourself and you dont have the people who support you the most around you.. But thank you guys all so much!" I spoke and passed the mic back then got off stage and walked back to my seat placing the award beside me and Lauren grabbed my hand again so, i ran my thumb over her knuckles 

".... Best girlband goes to... Fifth Harmony, come on down girls" 

They all stood up passing me with little hand squeezes then Ally got in front as the others surrounded her

"we thank you guys so much!.. Going back to Camila's words.. When you leave or someone leaves the band its never the same afterwards.. I know when Camila left.. It was hard for us all to cope.. Especially Lauren" Ally spoke and passed the mic to Dinah as Lauren wanted to talk last

"we wouldve performed a song for you guys but only having four people in what was a five group would never be the same, haha hint at Walz's- i mean Camila's song" that made me want to dig a hole and lay in it.. Normani took the mic only giving a short thank you to everyone then it was Lauren and she sighed into the mic and left the girls walking around the stage

"as you all know.. Me and Camila use to be that close people started, well fans started to call us 'Camren' hinting at us having a secret from relationship" please dont Lauren.. The manager didnt leak it no one has to know.. "well.. That made my mind switch and i decided to lay off and avoid my best friend.. Which drove her to the departure, and im sorry for that Camila" then she sighs taking a breath and nodding to the girls

"so.. We'd love if Camila would come and join me and the girls for one last song,


	5. Chapter 5

And then i saw myself on the screen so i walked down and got help up of stage from Lauren "of course i will!" 

Then the girls ran backstage to get mics and then they walked back on the the track of work from home played

"i aint worried bout nothing, i aint wearing na-nada, im sitting pretty, impatient but i know you gotta, send in them hours, imma make it harder, im sending pic after picture imma get you fired" and the crowd cheered

"and i know your always on that night shift but i cant stand these nights alone, and i dont need no explanation coz baby your the boss at home" mani sang

"sing it with me!, you aint gotta go to work work work work work work work but you gotta put in work work work work work work work, you dont gotta do the work work work work work. Let my body do the work work work.. We can work from home oh oh oh oh" Lauren sang putting an arm around my shoulder smiling.. Its nice to see her smile

"let put it into motion, imma give you a promotion, ill make it feel like a vacay turn the bed into an ocean, we dont need nobody, i just need your body, nothing but cheating between us aint no getting of early"

"and i know your always on that nightshift but i cant stand these nights alone, and we dont need no explanation coz baby your the boss at home yeah yeah!" DJ sang and then we continued and finished, i was instantly engulfed in a hug by the girls, this felt good i had my family with me again

"girls wow, even for Camila coming upstage and doing the very first hit single" the producer spoke and i hooked my hair behind my ears and tapped inside showing i had no earpiece 

"thats my camz.." Lauren mumbled and buried her face in my neck from behind, forgetting her mic was on and the celebs "awed" at the moment 

"so Camila.. What are you thinking now?" 

"that.. Ill need some time but i might sign a contract again to be with these beautiful ladies again" i spoke


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you see ~ it means 3rd person

Later that night, i decided to let the girls stay with me instead of in the tour bus until they needed to so i bought a bigger house with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms with a large back garden

A month later and we were moving in carrying boxes avoid Thunder as he was running around when i went in i was jaw dropped

"watch yourself Camz, you might drool" Lauren spoke and i shut my mouth gulping then sitting the kitchen boxes in there and then so on, we wemt to get the girls' stuff and then we fully moved in by 3 weeks

\---

I was awoken by Thunder jumping ontop of me and i let out a tiny groan shoving him off me and i got up

"im awake" i spoke and noticed Lauren wasnt there, i went downstairs and saw the girls in the kitchen-dining room area. Me and Lauren resorted our differences and now we're closer than ever, again.

Dinah and Mani then called us to the dining table so we sat down, Lauren in a form of habit pulling me into her lap making me blush a harsh red

"whats up Manibear" Lauren asked

"me and Mani... Are dating.." DJ spoke and my eyes gleamed up and i got up running to them engulfing them in a hug, ally wasnt in the house as she decided to stay with her fiance but offered to always come if they were rehersing 

"im so happy for you two!" I exclaimed 

They 2 nodded then decided to go shopping leaving me and Lauren alone in the house and i noticed she began to play with her thumb ring

"you okay?" I asked 

"definitely, im just glad we're okay again" lauren spoke and i smiled

"me too" we decided we should just watch a movie and since it was october Lauren decided to watch a scary movie and we were in bed snuggled up with me clutching onto her, we were watching The Exorcist and i cowered away slightly into Lauren's side not for purposes but for most yeah. 

Afterwards we decided to drink as we think dinah and mani went on a date or something

We took down shots of vodka and soon enough i got drunk

~

Camila hadnt known how clingy she was when she was drunk and soon enough Lauren got drunk herself, seems like Lauren is more reckless though as she basically ripped off Camila's top and the 2 Latinas were soon in a deep heated kiss whether it was the alcohol or true none of them knew

Camila started off kissing Lauren's pulse point making Lauren cry out her name, then she began to kiss down the older latina's body and soon looking up at her for permission and lauren gave the slightest nod and Camila took off both the rest of their clothing and angled herself so she was in line with Laurens core while vise versa then they both started to tongue fuck each other both moaning in pure ecstacy and soon Camila came then not long after so did lauren then they just cuddled for the rest of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to you lovely people, i hope your enjoying this so far, im posting while i can, mostly 3 times a day if i can or 2 times 
> 
> Thank you all x


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up groaning and looked at my phone noticing it was 5am, then i realised im literally butt naked in bed with Lauren being butt named aswell.. Did we fuck last night..? Just the thought made me heat up but i decided to let it pass and snuggled into Lauren and she put her leg over mine hooking us together and we held eachother and soon i fell back asleep  
\---  
I woke up to the sound of moaning and something rubbing against my leg, i woke up and put my hand on her thigh and she looked horrified and then the next thing i done, i never thought id do and i kissed her pulling her into a calm slow kiss and soon Lauren was the first to pull away but rest her forehead against mine

"go take a hot bath" i said and stroked my hand through her hair 

"as long as you'll join me" Lauren spoke wiggling her eyebrows

"i was actually thinking in seeing if Mani and Dinah were back and to make breakfast and plus i kinda dont want you hornier than you already are Jauregui"

"why?"

"because.. Maybe your sexier when your horny..." I admitted blushing

"okay, you go and do what your gonna do, ill be down after" she spoke pecking me on the lips and i wanted to hold them there so i did, i pulled her jaw closer and began to tug at her bottom lip making her moan "b-..baby" she pulled away panting and i was now straddling her simply, this girl was just always gorgeous and i dont know how she pulls it off, i soon managed to go downstairs and was soon greated by Mani and Dinah

"seems like you and Lauren had fun earlier and last night" dinah spoke wiggling her eyebrows

"w-.. We were drunk.. It probably doesnt mean anything to her" i spoke sitting down and going on my phone i know this is selfish but i wish i could call Lauren mine.. But only a matter of time will tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up groaning and looked at my phone noticing it was 5am, then i realised im literally butt naked in bed with Lauren being butt named aswell.. Did we fuck last night..? Just the thought made me heat up but i decided to let it pass and snuggled into Lauren and she put her leg over mine hooking us together and we held eachother and soon i fell back asleep  
\---  
I woke up to the sound of moaning and something rubbing against my leg, i woke up and put my hand on her thigh and she looked horrified and then the next thing i done, i never thought id do and i kissed her pulling her into a calm slow kiss and soon Lauren was the first to pull away but rest her forehead against mine

"go take a hot bath" i said and stroked my hand through her hair 

"as long as you'll join me" Lauren spoke wiggling her eyebrows

"i was actually thinking in seeing if Mani and Dinah were back and to make breakfast and plus i kinda dont want you hornier than you already are Jauregui"

"why?"

"because.. Maybe your sexier when your horny..." I admitted blushing

"okay, you go and do what your gonna do, ill be down after" she spoke pecking me on the lips and i wanted to hold them there so i did, i pulled her jaw closer and began to tug at her bottom lip making her moan "b-..baby" she pulled away panting and i was now straddling her simply, this girl was just always gorgeous


	9. Chapter 9

The day was the next and i had contacted Simon Cowell with the girls around me while he was on speaker

"Camila, long time no talk, whats the occasion for your call?" He asked

"Hey Simon.. I.. Well, i was thinking if you could maybe give me a contract form..?" I asked nervously and i felt a hand on my shoulder seeing Dinah smiling

"for what?" He questioned and i gulped down my anxiety and nerves 

"A contract for Fifth Harmony again.." 

"I- I dont know what to say" he spoke sounding baffled

"Simon, please!" Dinah whined

"Are the girls there with you Camila?" 

"maybe.." I mumbled

"okay, send me your address and ill be there in ten" he spoke then i told him my address and he ended the call

\---

After waiting for Simon to show up, he eventually did and we were sitting on the sofa's

"so let me get this straight.. You want to rejoin Fifth Harmony?" Simon spoke looking at me and i nodded "Camila.. Its not going to be that easy"

"please.." I pouted giving him my puppy eyes and soon he got out a contract form and gave it to me and it was for joining Fifth Harmony again

I filled in my details then agreed to the sectors which one i wasnt keen about but Simon said hes ok with it.. That was 'no form of band member should interact in a sexual relationship' but he said to ignore that then he left taking it with him

\----

It was Monday and i got an envelope with my name, i opened it and found out it was that the contract had been accepted and i screamed excited which had clearly startled Lauren as she ran downstairs

"what!?" She yelled then looked at me and let out a breath

"i can join the band again!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday came and it was getting ready for tour, we packed our things and then headed out to the bus and Ally was already there, she engulfed me in a hug and i done the same, then i decided to walk over to one of the bunks then i heard awesomeness Tv come in and i got up to sit at the back with the others and Lauren hung her arm around my shoulder and they put a thumbs up letting us know they were recording

"Hey guys, we're fifth harmony!" We all announced 

"and today we're actually going to be just having fun as we now have this little cutie back" Lauren spoke and gesturing to me which made me blush 

"how about we go into the stadium now and play hide and seek" Dinah suggested and we all ran out with the guy running after us 

"okay so whos gonna count?" I asked and then Lauren said she would so she turned

~

Lauren began counting as the others ran off somewhere after been giving mini camera's

Camila ran hiding in the back somewhere "hi guys, this is Camz cam" then she broke out laughing then stopped herself "sorry im just childish and i kinda have to whisper so yay so the rules are that we can run and the seeker has to catch us so run go hide seek?" 

Dinah just ran somewhere random aswell as Ally and Mani just sat on a wall 

"IM COMING BITCHES!" Lauren yelled which caused the girls to panic, Lauren took off running with the poor guy running after her and she started to walk knowing she found someone then she jumped over the chairs and got Dinah causes Ally to run but Lauren was to fast for the short Blonde.

"now its finding Mani and Camz" then as Lauren walked she kept looking up and down left to right then found Mani "Are you kidding me Hamilton!?" She yelled and Mani got down and ran as fast as she could with Lauren and the cameraman hot on her heels which Mani was kinda wearing 

"how- the-.. Fuck-.. Can she run in heels!?" Lauren panted and continued to chase after the darker toned Texan then soon Lauren got her

"fuck" Mani panted and Lauren patted her on the back 

"good running for someone in heels Mani"Lauren spoke then jogged off with the tired Cameraman following so Dinah offered to take the Camera and follow Lauren 

"you got yourself one hell of a girlfriend Hansen" Lauren looked at the camera raising her eyebrow

"shut up Jauregui, its not like Camila or you have a thing for each other" Dinah spoke then Lauren huffed and continued looking then remembered, backstage.. Lauren began to sprint with DJ not far behind and soon spotted Camila who took off like a lightning bolt 

"guys this is terrifyingly awesome" Camila said to the camera and kept running with the older Cuban seconds behind her and then Camila got tackled into a hug and Lauren was ontop of the younger Cuban, brown eyes meeting green in pure silence

Camila had her go pro somewhere away from them and she started into Lauren's eyed and cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer until their lips joined each other in a dance then Dinah turned off the camera with all the go pros so camren could have their moment then theyd turn it back on 

Camila slowly moved her palm down Laurens stomach and soon into her joggers  
and panties making Lauren slowly rutt against the younger Latina's hand moaning into her neck 

"C-..Camz" Lauren croaked out mid moan as Camila began to press down and circle her lovers clit soon Lauren came all over Camila's hand then Lauren decided to go back and fall asleep in a bunk so the others continued and the camera man switched on his Camera and left the go pros 

\--

"so guys, Lauren decided to take a nap as she was tired from the running" i spoke looking at dj mani and ally

We continued to play and then decided to go back to the bus and i slipped in beside Lauren wrapping my arms around her waist and slowly falling asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up was the best thing ever.. As of course i got to wake up next to Lauren and that was amazing, i snuggled back into her relaxing instantly.. This girl had such a toll on me 

"morning Camzi" she spoke, her rasp very prominent as she just woke up

"morning beautiful" i flirted with a wink and Lauren soon rolled ontop of me 

"your the one whos beautiful here" she whispered

"YO LOVEBIRDS WE KNOW YOUR AWAKE SO GET YOUR ASSES UP!" We heard Dinah yelled and i sighed but Lauren then pecked my lips and slid out of the bunk with me trailing not to far behind

"Really Hansen?" Lauren asked looking very pissed off so i went up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist

"you can have me later.. Baby" i whispered and then walked into the bathroom 

-Laurens pov-

After Camila left i didnt know what to do with myself so i just sat with the girls bored as fuck 

"Lauren!" I heard my Camz whine so i got up and went to the bathroom where she was

"yes cutie?" I asked then stopped my jaw dropped as Camz was naked with water dripping off of her body

"like what you see Lo?" She asked and i just nodded not being able to muster words then i saw her pull something out of a drawer and i soon noticed it was a dick, well Dildo.. And i dont think ive ever blushed this much in my life "fuck me..~" Camila purred rubbing up against me

"C-Camz are y-you feeling okay..?" I asked and soon i shot up realising it was a dream and i gulped looking down as the girls where staring at me with wide eyes

-

I couldnt believe what i dreamt about.. I was sat on the stage as the fans began to pile in 

Then the others came out today we were doing a Q&A which was fucking fantastic then it started

"yes sweetheart" Ally spoke pointing at the girl with her arm up

"this question is for Camila and Lauren.. Is Camren real?" She asked

"its more than true" Camila spoke then came on me and slammed our lips together in a calm not needing way then we pulled away and the fans went crazy making me laugh and keep hold of Camila.. Today was eventful


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's pov
> 
> 2 years passed
> 
> End of book

Everything changed when i got my Camila back, everything seemed bright and colourful to know she was one mine and is now mine again and now it was our wedding day.. Not long ago did it feel like i was back in her arms for the first time in forever

Mani helped me get ready while Dinah helped Camz and Ally was off somewhere

"Im so fucking nervous Mani.." I trembled making her hug me

"you'll do great Laur, dont sweat it" she spoke and i nodded

"yeah.. Okay" i said and buttoned up my blouse and i soon left to the alter, i saw all the families there and i smiled at them giving a slight wave 

Then Camz came in and it felt like the whole world just froze except for her.. I took her hand leading her up infront of me and then Ally appeared as the priest making everyone laugh 

"Okay, so.. Lauren you have some words to say correct?" Ally spoke and i tried my hardest to remain serious with her and i nodded looking at Camila

"Camz.. My light, my star, my world.. Everything about you i cant get by without noticing.. Everytime you walk into a dull room, you brighten it up like you do with my heart everyday im with you and.. I just wanted to let you know that i love you" i spoke and saw Camz had tears in her eyes 

\-- hey guys thansk for reading this book there wjill be a sequel coming soon x


End file.
